


Vieux Carre

by afrakaday



Series: Beignet!verse [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, French Quarter, crawfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrakaday/pseuds/afrakaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memorable French Quarter tourist adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieux Carre

They sat on the patio of the outdoor café, sipping café au lait and talking about where they might eat dinner that evening. Laura trailed her fingers absently through the snowy plate of powdered sugar.

It had been a lovely vacation, their first together in the year they’d been dating. Between antiques shopping and stiff cocktails they’d both found paintings in the galleries on Chartres Street they liked enough to purchase. She sighed wistfully at the thought of the pieces going back to their separate homes.

Bill seemed nervous; he was fidgeting with the placket of his button-down and kept looking across the table toward the cathedral and surrounding square. A passing barge’s bleating horn startled him into asking, "Walk with me?" 

Twilight had fallen as they whiled the afternoon away in the café. The lilac-colored sky had an otherworldly glow, the air syrupy-thick with humidity as they crossed Decatur Street. Musicians and tarot card readers lining Jackson Square were still out in full force, offering to play a request or tell their fortunes.

They stopped in front of the cathedral. Bill glanced around anxiously, slipping his hand into his hip pocket.

"Let’s go over there," he gestured toward a bench facing the Cabildo. 

Laura hummed agreeably, enjoying the comforting bulk of his arm wrapped in hers.

“Talk to me, Bill,” she urged. “What’s going on? You’ve been . . . off, all day.”

He sat them down first and took both of her hands in his. "Laura," he began. His eyes searched hers, wordlessly seeking encouragement. She gave it. He took a deep breath and kissed her still-sugary fingertips. "I love you. Will you live with me and be my wife?"

Equal parts surprise and joy played across her face as she gently wiped away a tear from his cheek. “About time.”


End file.
